Far Future - Day 17
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 17 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 17 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |image = Far Future - Day 17.png |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = One |FR = |NR = A money bag |Zombie = Summoned: |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |before = Far Future - Day 16 |after = Far Future - Day 18}} Dialogue (if the Magnifying Grass gets eaten) Crazy Dave: Oops, you should give it another shot! Difficulty *This level is a tutorial about how the Magnifying Grass works. It works by having at least 50 sun to use, and the Magnifying Grass will use 50 sun in a projectile that deals decent damage, enough to defeat a Buckethead Zombie in three shots. The player is given two sun producers in this level, most likely to maximize Magnifying Grass' effectiveness. Two big factors in this level is that Magnifying Grass is the only plant that can attack and the absence of Blover while there are many Bot Swarms and Jetpack Zombies. There are also Robo-Cone Zombies, which will be hard to deal with, even with E.M.Peach given. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = 100% Plant Food; Bot Swarm! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 2 4 |note12 = Final flag; Bot Swarm! |ambush12 = }} Strategies *Start with at least two columns of Twin Sunflowers. Try to use Iceberg Lettuces to delay the zombies. *Plant three Magnifying Grasses on yellow tiles and two Magnifying Grasses on green tiles. Tap one Magnifying Grass to spend sun for killing the zombie ahead of it. *Plant one Infi-nut on each lane to protect your plants if you have trouble. Now, plant more Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers. This will not only make more sun, but it will also make the Magnifying Grasses' Plant Food upgrade more effective. *Remember to use an E.M.Peach when you see Bug Bot Imps or Robo-Cone Zombies. Just remember to tap on Magnifying Grasses to fire like you would with a Coconut Cannon. Note that it does not have a recharge time to take another shot. Gallery Eatmagnifyinggrass.PNG|The demo Magnifying Grass is eaten FR FF D17.png|First time reward FF17D 1.png|The first part of the dialogue at the start of the level FF17D 2.png|Second part FF17D 3.png|Third part Screenshot_2016-09-15-16-20-05.png|The tutorial for using Magnifying Grass Screenshot_2016-09-15-16-20-11.png|When the player taps the Magnifying Grass Screenshot_2016-09-15-16-20-18.png|When the player taps the Magnifying Grass for the second time Screenshot_2015-06-28-18-58-23.png|Final flag by Screenshot_2015-06-28-19-02-34.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo FF - Day 17 (PG234) - 1.png|By FF17 1.png|By FF17 2.png FF17 3.png FF17 4.png|Final wave FF17.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName Screenshot_2016-09-15-16-28-59.png|By FF 17.png|Done by SOFF17.PNG|By FF-17 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Far Future Day 17 - Locked and Loaded II - Plants vs Zombies 2-0 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Magnifying Grass - Far Future Day 17 (Ep.253)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 17's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels with extra objective(s)